Sweet Poison
by ArgetlamPevensie
Summary: Hanabusa Aidou encontra uma vampira cujo passado muitos ignoram e anseiam por descobrir, mas ele pode ser mais obscuro do que parece. Aidou x Rima x Senri


**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight não me pertence. E, sim, a Hino-sama. *O*

Essa é minha 3ª fic de VK e espero que seja bem-sucedida '^^ (as outras não foram).

_**Sweet Poison, Capítulo 1**_

Hanabusa suspirou quando avistou mais um vilarejo pobre. Estava cansado daquela viagem sem resultados onde seu pai o havia metido: procurar uma jovem vampira. Estava enjoado do cheiro acre da fumaça que saía pelas chaminés de todos aqueles miseráveis vilarejos. E o pior: não poderia retornar para o seu lar, doce lar enquanto não obtivesse um resultado satisfatório. Sempre rondava os lugares, mas nunca achava uma garota com características de vampiro. Dessa vez parecia ser a mesma coisa.

Logo viu a placa: _Rose_. _Nossa. Esse lugar realmente tem esse nome_, pensou Hanabusa,_ mas não vejo nem uma flor sequer._

Sua carruagem parou na frente de uma hospedaria. Ele já percebia que os olhares da cidade o acompanhavam de longe, porém, quando saiu da carruagem, os olhos de todas as moças estavam nele, como _sempre_. _Humpf, a culpa não é minha por ter uma beleza incomparável, até mesmo para um vampiro_, pensou presunçoso e fez um movimento sutil para jogar seus cabelos loiros para os lados arrancando suspiros.

Examinando-as um pouco, paralisou-se em um par de grandes olhos azuis- nos quais sentiu que poderia se afundar para nunca mais retornar-, cabelos da cor das chamas que agora aqueciam seu coração, uma pele tão branca quanto uma nuvem e uma faceta emburrada.

As garotas começaram a reunir-se em volta dele lançado-lhe perguntas sem respostas, mas seus olhos continuavam a se firmar _nela_, que logo lhe deu as costas e ele viu como suas roupas eram surradas. Bem, como dizia Ruka, sua amiga de infância, vampiros são bonitos até mesmo trajando trapos. (N/A: isso é muito Twilight).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabusa acordou e pensou: _Por que não ir até a padaria e comprar aqueles pães grudentos? Estou sendo meio irônico, mas eu tenho o pressentimento de que devo ir até lá._ Vestiu uma calça preta com correntes, uma camisa verde escuro cheia de babados, coturnos pretos e um paletó que tinha uma cruz bordada na manga. (N/A: isso é gótico vitoriano).

Ele andava pela rua o mais rápido que podia e foi fácil encontrar a padaria. Quando entrou, seu coração parou. Lá estava _ela_. Vestia um vestido marrom simples com um avental branco encardido e maria-chiquinhas presas em um laço preto, sua expressão era de cansaço, fraqueza, mas não repentina; como se estivesse assim há muito tempo. Hanabusa achou que isso não estragava sua beleza, mas um sorriso a deixaria ainda mais bonita.

A garota deve ter percebido que ele a estava observando, pois se virou e encarou seus olhos.

- Perdoe-me, senhorita, se fui inconveniente – começou Hanabusa.

- Não precisa se desculpar, senhor. Inconveniente fui eu encarando de tal maneira um nobre – falou ela, com sua voz aveludada.

As outras quatro pessoas na padaria ficaram olhando para os dois. A garota pagou e saiu do lugar. Ele foi correndo atrás dela e gritou (talvez alto demais):

- Por favor, espere senhorita.

Para seu espanto, ela parou graciosamente e olhou para trás:

- Sim?

- Será que poderíamos conversar a sós? Eu sei o quê você é.

- Você não parece ser um Hunter.

- Não sou.

- Então está bem.

Os dois seguiram silenciosamente para um banco em uma rua deserta. Hanabusa começou:

- Você é uma vampira.

- Você é um vampiro – replicou ela.

- Muito prazer, senhorita. Chamo-me Hanabusa Aidou, tenho 17 anos, sou um vampiro nobre e meu pai me mandou procurar por uma vampira e acho que minha busca acabou – dizendo isso, deu o sorriso mais bonito que poderia dar e que pareceu captar um olhar de interesse da garota.

- Rima Touya, 16 anos. Sou órfã e trabalho desde os 10 anos na mansão da família de Hunters Kiryuu.

- Você trabalha para uma família de Hunters?!- perguntou ele assustado.

- Nós temos um acordo – disse Rima com pesar. – Será que Aidou-san permitiria que eu contasse minha história?

- Claro! E não precisa me chamar de Aidou-san, me chame de Hanabusa, apenas, Rima-chan – disse ele, de modo carinhoso.

- Bem, obrigada, Hanabusa-kun. – sua face ficou corada. – Até os 10 anos eu morei com minha avó, uma vampira nobre. As únicas coisas que ela dizia sobre meus pais é que eles tinham sido adeptos a paz entre humanos e vampiros, o quê me deixava muito feliz. Quando eu tinha 10 anos, um Hunter matou minha avó e se jogou em um rio logo em seguida. Nós morávamos no meio da floresta e eu não conhecia ninguém. Corri muito até que cheguei aqui, em Rose. Eu invadi uma fazenda e estava me alimentando das vacas, o dono da fazenda me achou e me levou aos Kiryuu, pois eles mandam na cidade. Pode-se dizer que estavam com dó de mim, até hoje me tratam muito bem. Desde que fui morar com eles o acordo é de que eu posso morar com eles, mas apenas me alimentando das pastilhas de sangue que trazem pra mim.

- É por isso que você parece fraca, por causa das pastilhas. Há quanto tempo não experimenta sangue de verdade?

- Há 6 anos.

- Como, exatamente, você trabalha para os Kiryuu?

- Eu ajudo a Sra. Kiryuu com os afazeres domésticos e cuido do seu filho mais novo, o Ichiru, porque ele sempre está meio doente. Mas eu tenho aulas em casa com os gêmeos. Não posso reclamar da minha vida.

- Você gostaria de ir morar em Londres comigo? Levar a vida de um vampiro normal?

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKV

Capítulo 1 pronto! Espero que tenham gostado!

Deixem reviews e farão uma pessoa feliz! xD


End file.
